DC and AC controls are used to support various modes of battery driven vehicles including industrial fork lifts, golf cars, neighborhood vehicles, etc. The controls are installed in the electric vehicle.
Computer desktops including laptops are used to monitor, program and diagnose the controls. However, the desktop software is relatively immobile. In the event of a failure of a control at a remote location, diagnosing the control to ascertain the failure is difficult using desktop software. Either the entire vehicle needs to be brought to the original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) or the control must be removed from the vehicle and then brought in proximity to the desktop. A handset exists which provides information in only numeric data and is difficult to comprehend. The limitations of the handset also include a not so easy to use interface, a less intelligent system then computer software, tedious operations to download a part setting file and inability to reprogram the flash area in the control of an electric vehicle.